


I'm up all night to get lucky

by orphan_account



Series: Getting lucky ( no shipping) [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fandom, Human Daft Punk, Human Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Multi, Mutilation, Romance, Social Anxiety, Thomas Bangalter - Freeform, coachella, daft punk - Freeform, discovery area, if you want me to continue this fanfiction just tell me, maybe other chapters and other parts to come ?, up all night to get lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas and Guy-Manuel help  and  comfort a pretty fan who saved them  at the Coachella festival  ( that the reader can be linked to the fan  ) who is suffering from social anxiety.And whenThomas Bangalter tries to get lucky with her . ( If you want me to continue this fanfiction just tell me )  .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm up all night to get lucky

It took Maria a terrible effort to go to the concert of Daft Punk. Not because she did not want . She wanted his whole body and his whole soul ; it was a finite fan of Daft Punk. And they came to Coachella to please the fans and had to buy the first ticket and was going to be present throughout the day. No. Maria suffered from social anxiety and anxiety in general . She had a small picture of her . She cut . At this point she looked at herself in the mirror . Her arms were covered with fine traces pink lines ; cuts. She looked at her long blond hair she was bland . She looked at her whimsical face, traits she considered dull . She crossed her arms over her chest . No. She would . She conquer his anxiety for the artists she loved. Without Daft Punk, she would have died . She had listened to each of their songs. And she was beginning to get out of her misery with them. She was actually victim of bullying . Why ? She don't know . Maybe it was because she was always alone , listenning to music , and not talking to everyone. She was  20  years old , she was soon moving to her own appartment and she was starting a degree in art , at the University near her town .  . When the Discovery album was released this year , she listened to every track . And she felt better. Especially with Superheroes and Crescendolls. It was something really special , an energy to help her to get through this.

Now . She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to change. She decided to get over this , and stop hiding the pains. Stop hiding her arms , telling to everyone it was the cat . No . 

She is beautiful . She is strong . Like Daft Punk . She smiled. She was wearing a Daft Punk homemade t-shirt ( her passion was fashion , she was creating her own clothes by herself ! ) and she walked out the room. Her mothers looked at her . Her eyes filled with tears . She ran to her daughters who was also crying and said :

''Maria , I'm proud . Really proud. Please have fun. Don't worry that you are stronger than the crowd ok . Have fun . Call me if you need me to pick you up. It's really hard , but you are able to do it . We are behind you . ''

''I know mom '' said Maria , hugging her mom while sobbing '' I'll have fun. I'll meet them , I know I can do it ! ''

She smiled , and she walked to the door . She hesitated. But she firmly grabbed the doorknob . She oppened it . And she turned away and slammed the door .

The California sun was shining. Maria cried, happy and anxious. She walked down the street. The street. She was afraid to go out in public since the end of classes. What a strange sensation of terror and intense joy. She watched the city of Indio, and she then said that maybe she deserved to be happy. She took the bus. Her heart was beating so hard. But all was well. It is well controlled. She never wanted to make panic attack. Finally she arrived at the festival. His fear was telling him to go home. But her love and passion for electronic music and Daft Punk told him to stay. She had made her choice. She walked  , feeling the crowd , the pressure , the sensations , the anxiety , the job ; but that was ok . Because she was going to celebrate one more time. Music made her feeling so free. She stood near the entrance of the scene or Daft Punk was performed. The crowd frightened her. But she controlled. She was working on her anxiety all her holliday she would not give up. Not now. There were lights everywhere, people everywhere, noise everywhere. People were dressed in hippie way a little, like grunge and hipsters and smiled at her. People told her that her shirt was pretty. She answered them with a smile when she was reproduce the logo of Daft Punk by herelf. As she walked among the crowd. The feeling of pride and happiness made her even cry. Released. Issued. She would not suffer again. She waited Daft Punk makes his appearance on stage with other fans.She said goodbye to all the insults that had made her  crying at school. Her sollitude was behind  her , forever. She did not yet feel cured of her scars. But she was healing. She said goodbye to despair. Suicidal ideas. She turned towards life. To Daft Punk. Daft Punk brought her back to life.She looked to her left and saw a girl with a camera and a jersey of Daft Punk looked at her with disgust. She was afraid. Why she looked at her like that? No. She had to calm down. Everything was fine. She gave her a smile. It was easy, almost. She thought of Guy-Manuel and Thomas and a smile came to her lips. She wondered what Daft Punk did at this time. Whatever she thought. She was up all night to get lucky , to get happy , to get over with her problems. And her ends were beginings. 

***

Thomas looked at the Coachella festival scene where we could see  their pyramid where Guy-Manuel and he would perform. He smirked. The young French in their twenties was looking forward to the concert. That would be great. To his right Guy-Manuel talking to a stagehand. Thomas ran his hand through his curly brown hair looking Guy-Manuel light a cigarette. The hair of  Guy-Manuel were short at that time. His blue eyes always seemed as mysterious and profound. The two men looked at each other laughing. They were very excited to perform.

'' And if we were walking in the crowd to relax before the concert'' asked Thomas.

'' We'll be spotted without helmets'' opposed Guy-Manuel.

'' But no. Nobody knows what it looks like, just go! Come on , it will be fun. Juste pour une fois **( just for this time )**  ''

Guy-Manuel crossed his arms skeptically. '' Okay. But we need to  remains close to the stage. I do not want to be seen by Fools photographers for magazines  about the boring life of  stars! ''

'' I swear on Daft Punk , Guy-Man   Just a few minutes! ''

Guy-Manuel agreed, and take out a walkabout with Thomas.

Guy -Manuel and Thomas walked so close to the stage . The fans watched  were watching them. The two men had sunglasses so no problem . Until a fan, reacts  exactly like Guy-Manuel was fearing :'' OH MY GOD IT'S DAFT PUNK '' She pulled out her camera and went to them  to take Thomas and Guy -Manuel who were very close to  them . Guy-Manuel and Thomas were pannicking  , putting their hands on their faces but they didn't saw the flash of the camera . Because her another  girl fan ( Thomas found  her quite pretty with her blond hair and blue eyes) intervened and raised his arms in front of her. The heart of Guy -Manuel sank when he saw the lines on her arms , a sign   of self-harm . He gave a nudge Thomas that  felt equally wounded . The fan then pushed the girl down . Thomas immediately rushed out and grabbed her before she fall  . The fan had lost consciousness. Shit . Thomas had left the scene quickly. The others watched the scene with interest. Other fans tried to calm the hysterical fan struggling , debating , giving punches with her arms and her fists ,  but the fans that were holding her were telling Guy -Manuel and Thomas  p disappearing. Thomas was touched ; their fans did not take pictures and they protected them against another invasive fan . He yet took time to gave them autographs  , and thanks them . 

''I TOLD YOU '' was screaming Guy-Manuel while Thomas was holding the girl in his arms . ''I FUCKING TOLD YOU '' 

''Relax. She didn't take a pic. Because this lady  and the other fans protected us . ''

They were in their private rooms. They sat the fan on the couch. They were about to call security when she woke up . Oppening her eyes slowly

Thomas was more than amazed about her beautiful eyes ; so scarred. He never felt nothing for a fan . But ... he couldn't help but feel sympathy , for her.  She looked at Guy-Manuel and Thomas and put a hand on her heart. It was a dream. Maria was dreaming. She was fucking dreaming. She even spoke in her first language ( she came from france ) 

''Putain. C'est pas vrai '' **( fuck  , i can't believe it . )**

Thomas smiled and sat next to her on the couch. He touched her arms briefly and shivered when he touched her wounds. Poor girl , why a so much beautiful  person would do that . The girl looked at the hand of Thomas that was holding her arms . And looked at Thomas. She smiled and said sentence to herself in french . Thomas smiled ;  He was glad she spoke french. 

''Est-ce que ça va , mademoiselle ? '' **(are you ok , miss )** he asked sweetly , feeling his heart melt when his gaze met her beautiful blue eyes. 

''Mais vous êtes Daft Punk ! Je fais quoi ici ? '' **( But you are Daft Punk , what am I doing here)**

''We just wanted to thank you because you protected our private life by preventing a fan to take us in picture , and you lost conscience when she pushed you to the ground . And we are really gratefull for you. We wanted to make sure you're ok . We don't do that to our fans , usually .  But it's us that created this whole thing , and you got pushed . So we were feeling bad , a bit.''  said Guy-Manuel looking at her . 

She looked at them . She smiled , she didn't know what to say. It was her dream coming true. She diddn't want to look like a stupid fan. So much emotion. She managed to say , bravely : 

''Yes , I'm ok . And you , are you ok ? ''

She was so cute thought Thomas . She's the one that should be asked that. Thomas looked at her and said , with a soft voice : 

'' We are , but you ? I see your arms ...  ''

She looked down , shy and ashamed. 

''No ! '' said Guy-Manuel who sat next to her on the couch with Thomas who was looking concerned . ''We were touched , and we are sure you are strong . Don't be shy , you don't need to be shy. Forget we're Daft Punk . ''

She looked at them , and at Thomas who had his  shiny eyes on her , smiling with his plumpy  beautiful lips . Why was he so attractive ? She then , said , with a stutter : 

''T-Thank you . You .. are really kind. I won't hum , take you in picture ,never. I respect you . I understand how you act in public. I don't like when people notice me ''

'' But sincerly , whispered Thomas , you really seem beautiful and you should not be afraid of being noticed . Don't be afraid ! Never be. ''

Thomas blushed as hard as Maria . Guy-Manuel rolled his eyes and  left the couch.

'' But..  I'm just a fan . ''

''We're human , you know . People forget it . We want to forget sometimes , that we are ''stars '' . I don't like this word. But I guess we can trust you to not divulgate anything! ''

Maria shook his head.

''Oh no , never ! You helped me to quit mutilation . I don't want to cause you trouble ! '' 

Thomas agreed and continue to talk with the fan , who was actually sharing the same love for Star Wars , that came from Paris  and wasn't well speaking english , like Thomas so they shared story about awkard moments when english made them look like dumb people  , and was also a artist   and learned her name was Maria.  She had done some musics also as a DJ  . They kept talking and Maria still couldn't believe she was not dreaming .  Was she really having a conversation with Thomas Bangalter , therefore he was so pretty ! It was so crazy . Thomas was looking at her all the time like she was a wonder. Sometimes he was holding her hand  ; god she was so pretty and sexy thought Thomas who was looking at her stunning face , her gold hair that seemed so long and so soft , her pale skin , her reddish lips and her shy and cute look . How could a fan can drive him so crazy ? He was talking with her and laughing and he felt he was normal . Like a normal person , not a star , not the Thomas from Daft Punk . But Thomas like Thomas. The  girl was really interessing , speaking about her way  of doing art and fashion that was really close to the vision of Thomas himself. He felt like the time had stopped and wanted to talk to the girl for hours

 Guy-Manuel came back  his arms full of Daft Punk materials and promotional stuff  , as well as two pen to sign all this for her. They autograph the stuff  , with personal message . Thomas and Guy-Manuel gave her the material . 

''Oh god '' said the girl , smiling with red cheeks ''Thank you so much! I can't believe ''

She cried and Thomas hugged her tight as Guy-Manuel was putting a hand on her shoulder.    They felt more than gratefull to be the reason why the girl quit mutilation . Guy-Manuel was lost in that moment of tenderness . Thomas diddn't wanted the hug to end ... He wanted more... Much more... 

''Maria , said Thomas who was sad and concerned about her sorrow . We need to go soon  , sadly. But , we offer you to go V.I.P . '' They all looked at her , hoping with all their heart she would accept ( specially Thomas ),

She said yes , really happy . Maria smiled and hugged  again both Thomas and Guy-Manuel who were really happy and touched . Guy-Manuel was wipping tears , trying to hide them  . They say good bye and Maria left the room . With her V.I.P card . Her heart was pounding  . It was a dream. A fucking dream. Merde.

She looked at the CDS that Thomas and Guy-Manuel signed for her and her heart skipped a beat when she read the notice of Thomas on the Discovery CD : 

''Please . Call me at this number  . Don't tell it to anyone . I want to talk with you more in private. Sincerly , T-Bangalter.''

She screamed of joice ;  she always had a crush and felt that she was having real interest for his personality   , but diddn't know she could have  a chance. 

***

The concert was superb. In the VIP seats  Maria could better see Thomas and Guy-Manuel that mixed with Homework and Discovery. Thomas often looked in her  direction. Thomas was mixing with happiness. Never had he felt that his fans loved him so much but he was touched  more by Maria.  He knew it was not a good idea to have a relation with a fan , but he was young and he didn't care so he  hoped to get lucky with her. Guy-Manuel could not say anything; this fan was not like other fans because she loved more like their music than their faces. And for Guy-Manuel bring happiness and sunshine into people's lives is the gift of heaven. Thomas shared this view; he seriously hoped that Maria had expressed interest in him for his person was real. While he was mixing, he felt happy, full of adrenaline and intense joy. The crowd went wild. The lights were flashing wildly , glooming , the visual effects were really incredible and their performance was better than they were expecting. The public reaction was more than great and Thomas felt happy to share this moment with his best friend. It's then they realize how they could , just by doing music , changing people life. And they both felt it was a gift from heaven. 

At the end , the public gave them an awesome ovation. The two robots were throwing giving kissing at the crowd who was screaming with energy. Thomas said to Guy-Manuel it was the best feeling ever. The young boy was grinning under his helmet. It was a great night 

***

Maria was walking alone , after the concert. It was just amazing .  She was filled with emotion . Also  , she was thinking about Thomas. She felt like they were more than just only being a fan of what he was doing. She really wanted to know him. But maybe she was just fan . She was moving to her appartment next month so maybe she won't see him . She diddn't knew where he was staying . Maybe he was staying in Paris. She felt sad. But she had her number. She was smiling at that as she was walking down the road. When she got home , her parents were sleeping . She took her nokia cell phone and added the number of Thomas . And she texted him  , sure that he wouldn't answer .

 

> ''your performance was amazing ''

And then .L

 

> '' Thank you really much ! I'm glad you enjoyed it .  Is it Maria who is speaking ? I guess it is ! :P ''

Her heart started beating so fast as she replied nervously :

 

> '' Yes it's Maria from the Coachella festival ''
> 
> ''Good. Do you have any plans tomorrow ? We showed to our costume designer a picture we took of your shirt . He wants to talk to you . But it's just an idea you know  , a project  . Maybe we can talk about it next Monday ? I'm free on the evening . I am in California all the week maybe we should meet  ! I know a beautiful restaurant near by . I can reserve the restaurant just for us , so we can eat in peace. Is that ok for you ''

GOD .  thought Maria . That sound like a date. 

She smiled and she replied , feeling so lucky and special : 

 

> ''It's a brilliant idea. At what time do you want me to meet you up ? :) ''

***

''IT'S A DATE !'' said Guy-Manuel , shocked and amazed that his partner dare to do this  . He knew Thomas for 20 years and he would never expect him to date a ... fan . 

''No it's not , it's a meeting to talk about perhaps , a collaboration to design our costume '' Thomas was removing his leather jacket  and throwing it on his bed at an hotel where they were staying .

 Guy-Manuel was smoking and drinking wine  , casually sitting in a chair next to Thomas , holding his golden helmet in his hands.

''Yes right , imbécile **( idiot )** '' laughed Guy-Manuel who was looking at the smile Thomas had when he was texting her   .  It wasn't a good idea to date a fan. But however Thomas had that smile that no one couldn't dare to break it how he was beautiful and sincere. 

''It's not just a fan Guy-Manuel . Like we are not just stars and shit like that ''

''I guess you're right '' told Guy-Manuel , smiling at the way he was smiling.  ''You're going to text her  up all the night , man , are you serious ? ''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel  and said   , grinning with a sensual look : 

'' Of course .I'm up all night to get lucky ! ''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write this to all the person that are , like me , going through hard times and that can thanks Daft Punk to help them feeling better.  
> It's a feel good text. Thanks a lot .( If you want me to continue this fanfiction just tell me )


End file.
